


千松之月

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [14]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY15：和妖怪做爱谁不爱貌美如花的琴妖宗之呢？总之是1个烂俗的转世梗





	千松之月

“有妖怪啊，可不是吗？”  
“谁都知道呐，郎君，看那山头，绿意葱茏的那个。现在这季节，这景色当然不奇怪……可在寒冬腊月里，它也是这般绿啊！”  
“有不怕死的，走上山去，说那儿温暖，美丽，好像还有悠扬的琴音，仿佛做梦一样。只是再往山头走去，浓雾弥漫，前路难辨，琴音陡变狰狞，谁也不敢再往深处去了。”  
山边简陋的酒垆，过往的行客，半醉的汉子，出口的话是含糊、混乱、词不达意而足够真诚的。他向行客凑去，笑得犷野：“但我们也不在意。是好妖怪，不吃人，不作乱，偶尔还送迷路的小孩子回家。有人上山祭拜他想乞求福祚，他也把祭品全都还了回来……大家相安无事，都活得自在。妖不也要生活吗？”  
“只是，那妖确不喜欢受人打扰。郎君，你莫要往山上去，要实在想去，也别走得太深。千万别去！上一个说要去一探究竟的，也像你这般，着一身白衣，佩一把剑，可爱喝酒了，喝完一大坛酒，半醒半醉的，便说要去会会那妖……然后就再也没回来，然后就再也没回来了啊，郎君！”

嗯？总觉得有人在说我坏话，崔五。是你在心里骂我吗？李白眨了眨眼，笑得促狭，说得却零散，尾音携上点难掩媚意的喘息。崔宗之撑开他的双腿，阳根深深没入他体内，随每一次顶弄进后穴深处的动作，换得李白泄出几声颤抖的呻吟。那双艳丽的唇瓣依主人动作亦轻微颤动着，好像诱人采撷的花朵，崔宗之欣然应约，俯身叼住李白的唇瓣，堵住他叹息般的呻吟：“……这种时候也走神，李十二，你又在想谁？”  
李白卖力地吸吮对方伸入口腔的舌，来不及吞咽的津液顺口角流下，脸颊则因缺氧与情欲而泛红。他下体亦卖力般缠绵崔宗之挺入的阴茎，肠壁战栗着蠕动，因滚烫男根的摩擦而反馈令两具身躯皆沸腾难平的欢愉。李白不自觉双腿环上崔宗之的腰身，一边勉力攀附对方的臂膀，手在对方背后划下无力的痕迹。那是琴妖的敏感处，被细微的指甲擦过的时候，崔宗之的呼吸蓦地粗重了几分，好像有几个乐音隐约地跳动起来。这场性事的起源，便是李白不知分寸地撩拨他的本体，拂过桐木，弹出错杂不成节奏弦音的同时，崔宗之也没法控制自己的喘息，尴尬发现下体已经抬头。显然谪仙子的字典里没有知错就改这个词，崔宗之胡乱掐住对方大腿，留下失去轻重的指痕，一面狠狠将阴茎顶入穴洞深处，擦过那隐秘而致命的凸起。李白的呻吟陡然变了调，喘息开始破碎，那双含笑的、明亮的、泛起泪光的眸子，好像终于只映着崔宗之一个妖的影子。  
一人一妖，一处很有烟火气的山顶小屋，柔软的床褥旁边，置着一架安详的上好古琴，而琴正抵着人类的身躯与他缠绵，吐息混杂在一起，热汗与淫液蜿蜒自腿根淌下。崔宗之扣住李白的双手，人类炽热的体温贴近手心，便将这种温度传到妖的四肢百骸。李白终于很乖顺地依他作为，身躯忠实地随每一次深入穴心的顶弄而颤抖，偶尔抽泣般低吟几声，像醉猫挠人的爪子。他微微仰起下颌，望琴妖那张天公赏赐的脸，便有点恍惚地笑着，唤他，崔五，崔五。  
李十二，崔宗之便也这般唤着，俯身下去，与他缱绻地接吻。

很久很久以前，这山头并不属于崔宗之。  
常绿的松，常鸣的鸟，常开的花，常浓郁的雾霭，与一架渐渐形成自己意识的古琴，皆拜一于此清修的道人所赐。彼时崔宗之灵识初生，能听，听得断续，能视，视得模糊。那道朦胧的白影，与他偶尔信口吟就的词句，便构成了这架琴的全部世界。  
道人大约也察觉了他的存在，不时作些诗篇，崔宗之一厢情愿认为是送给他的。偶尔也会轻抚他琴身，一面说着些令人难解的、或轻松或惆怅的话，兴起之至，便弹一首铿锵如流水的曲。崔宗之一直很想告诉他这样弄得他很痒。  
他也一直没能告诉；初生琴妖，五感时灵时不灵，大多数时候不能言，不能行，唯有一次看得清晰，看到道人在月下舞剑。烈士击玉壶，壮心惜暮年，他大抵咏着这样的诗，剑光如清丽洒落一地的明月，映他夜幕一般墨发深沉。道人的白衣在树影、花影、星影之间翩跹，足尖跃在复而高昂复而低沉的韵节上，剑尖斩向的却是崔宗之看不出的某些事物。他唯独看到这番令他再不能忘却的谪仙之姿，舞剑者的双眸璀璨耀眼，回首瞥过他的时候，无端勾出一个好似月晕的笑。  
他朗声问道：“那么，你愿意与我共饮一杯吗？”  
崔宗之自然没能回应；再后来，也一直没能回应。道人负剑下山去也，便一去不回。竟一去不回！  
此后他浸润天地灵气，最终渐渐能言语动作，化作人形，能伫立于山头溪畔的树影之下，远望道人离去的方向。不知度过了千百年的时光，因莽撞的刻意的行事，闹出一些远近皆知的妖名，或许，他是妖怪吗？他是什么呢？他依着道人之前零碎的话句与留于此处的诗文，给自己起了一个名字，可他又是谁呢？他能自由行动，御风日行三千里，为何竟只愿居于此地呢？他在等着什么，日出月入，花开叶衰，大块皆依循天道走去，皆依循天道向着与世长辞的归宿走去，露晞明朝更复落，他又在等候什么呢？  
崔宗之并不知道，只读一些道人留下的书，观一些道人布下的景，数不清的月落落不进他眼底。直到那一天，白衣的侠客剑尖刺破了半山浓郁的雾，负手立于崔宗之面前的时候，是一派笑吟吟神色。  
他说：“却不知这绿荫深处，有这样一位风神俊朗人物。”  
他说：“问我怕不怕你，为什么要来找你？我只是听那坊间传闻，听着，便不自觉想，想你，你——不寂寞吗？”  
他说：“或许，你这里可有好酒，请我共饮一杯？”

你不要走，李十二，你莫再离去。崔宗之这样说，话音混合着粗重的呼吸与呻吟，近于恍惚的呢喃。妖的精力气神远胜于人类，几番索取的疯狂性爱，已将李白折腾得不行。他任由崔宗之去摆弄自己，随荡涨的情潮而低哑地吟泣，唤崔宗之的名字，有点哀求的意味。至于崔宗之的呓语，似乎谁也没听到。崔宗之亦不管不顾，把李白的腿推得很开，阴茎一下一下钉在最深处，挤压肠液、润膏和自己射出的精浊。肠壁被蹂躏得红肿而脆弱，可怜兮兮地把阳根吞得很满，一边吐着淫水，将两人交合处弄得一片泥泞，反馈的快感依然逼人疯狂。  
李白已在这般汹涌的欢愉中沉沦许久，一点细小擦过乳头的刺激都令他浑身战栗，喘息哑得只剩气儿，生理性泪水却不停流淌。琴妖与他初识时还是一副不通人事的样子，现在已足够拉他入万劫不复的欲潮，在他身上留下细碎吻痕，琴弦拨弄出轻巧的节奏，而下身深挺入穴心，恍若重重奏下的震音。  
李白随他在极乐中起伏，神智失得七七八八，恍惚不辨时序年岁。残存感知的似乎只有下体后穴了，腰身还会随粗大阳物的侵入而有一些颤软。至于其他，他沉沦迷茫着，都几乎不知，屋外是白日还是月夜，这场性爱持续了多久，他何时来而何时离去，似乎就可以在这里与崔宗之偕老了。但很快，连这点恍惚的思索也被情欲吞噬殆尽，李白低声呜咽着，只觉眼前一阵发白，大约又要迎来高潮。他阴茎涨得发疼，喘息着想伸手抚慰自己，崔宗之温和而坚定地捉住他的手。下体的攻击又变猛烈，身上之人无非是冲那一点敏感的凸起进攻，好像要将神经挤碎的快感一波一波袭来，李白终于在自己陡然拔高的鸣泣里，再度被崔宗之肏射了。

“哈、你倒终于放过我了……”  
李白半阖着眼被崔宗之搂在被褥里，虽是埋怨的话语，但无半点埋怨神色。这妖一向精力旺盛，今日好像是有点没刹住车，他也不甚在意，只管把自己酸软的身躯往琴妖略显冰凉的怀里缩，眯起眼睛，享受着欢爱后的某种温存气氛。崔宗之的头发往他颈窝里挠：“你要走了，李十二。”  
李白眨眨眼看他。  
“你能不能不走？这儿景色多好，高月山岑，有花有树，此季有白露和松叶像管笛一般的鸣声，万物皆美丽，子若同斯游，千载不相忘——”  
崔宗之垂下眼，是微微仰首的角度，墨一般的长发滑落在颊旁，像一泓上好的夜色。他眼角还带点情色的红，两道好看的眉毛拧在一起，颇有些委屈的意味，光线昏暗之下，棱角分明的脸更是呈现出一种暧昧的、完美的、勾人心魄的弧度，李白竟忍不住一恍惚。  
……色令智昏。  
他一边想着，伸手勾起崔宗之耳边那缕发把玩，口中说出的却是：“话说回来，再离去是什么意思，我以前难道来过这儿吗？”  
“你不要转移话题。”  
李白冲他挑挑眉一笑：“一问换一问，很公平。”  
“那我认输。”  
崔宗之最后这样回答，过于斩钉截铁，反使李白一怔。而对方干脆一翻身，把光裸的背冲着李白那面。李白乐着伸手蹂躏崔宗之锦缎似的发，却听崔宗之叹息一声，说：“好罢，留不住你的，我知道，如何也留不住你。”  
他没有看到李白的表情。  
而蓦地想起的，是那夜舞剑者赠他的模糊一笑，至于今日，竟然什么都模糊了。如果，即使没有如果，可是，可如果他曾答应饮那一杯酒，醉后的他们会聊些什么呢？是这些明知走不下去却仍要去走的路吗，是这些明知不可为而要为的事吗？他在叹出第二口气之前，李白一个翻身，倒将头探到他面前，呼吸像清晨落地的露水。  
他慢慢念道：“但得长把袂，何必嵩丘山？”  
崔宗之伸手把他扯回自己怀里，一面也笑了。“也是，我自可下山去寻你，也顺便游个天地，到时候你还找不到我呢。”  
“我还以为你是受什么神灵限制，非得呆这山头不可。”李白讶异地眨了眨眼，最后叹笑道：“早说如此，定可结汗漫期，沧海游，来日方长。”  
“但一别之后，来日之中，分离总比聚合多。”  
“自然会如此……倒也不必作难，分离时刻，我想你了，便作一首诗寄给你。”  
“写诗么？”  
“你想我了也写诗，见字如晤，见诗如面，将诗篇带在身侧，就好像你在陪我游乐一样。怎样？”李白说得洒脱，崔宗之听着也冁然。他说：  
“那一言为定。”  
“一言为定。”  
李白弯弯眼睛，笑尽了山巅深林里拂过的三千年春风。早该下山去了，在看到这个笑容的那一刻，崔宗之蓦地心神一轻，彷如终于吞下长久以来日积月累噎在喉头的那汪苦泪，他想，他确实该离去了。

END


End file.
